The Dance Floor
by thegirlgeek
Summary: Neoshipping, Rocketshipping, and... Conjunctionshipping? As well as others. Team Rocket and Team Galactic decide to improve their relationship by hosting a dance. Craziness ensues as everyone falls for the wrong person. Don't worry, it all gets sorted out. T, but only just barely. UPDATE: Okay, whoah, this is messed up format. I need to fix it, but I don't really know how... HELP!
1. Saturn

** Mars whined. s so STUPID! I don **

** s the alternative?**Is there something you

** Mars declared, crossing her arms. **

** Jupiter bellowed. **

** s okay.**I** I muttered. **

** m not dating anyone ever.**Thatm then,Now that** He passed me a picture. s top people, so you know what they look like.**Who

** Cyrus said, looking at my finger (currently stabbing a Team Rocket official in the face), s second-in-command over there.**I

** s THAT? finger this time and said, s a Class B agent.**Wow! Maybe I take back no dates. He

** I felt a mild annoyance from Mars**Well, back to work. Bye, blue-haired commanders!Saturn?Yes, sir?Make sure this dance promotes alliance with Team asking out that girl the first chance I get.


	2. Butch

"A dance. Really." I deadpanned. Cassidy squealed. "Yes! I get to have a real social event! I haven't been to a party since I joined this team." "Now, calm down -" the Boss tried to make every girl in the room shut up, but to no avail. Jessie was practically dancing, Cassidy was squealing and jumping up and down with Wendy, and Domino was screaming at everyone to shut up. "HEY!" *silence* "Thank you. You all can have a look at this picture here. These are the top commanders, and the key people you'll want to socialize with." Cassidy took the photo and squealed again. "Oh my God, who's the blue one?" "Saturn. Second-in-command." "He's HOT!" "Lemme see!" Jessie grabbed it and nodded. "Yup. Whew, he's a hot one alright." I snatched it from Jessie, desperate to see my competition for Cassidy, and my heart dropped. Well, I couldn't compete with THAT. Although he has really dorky hair. James was looking over my shoulder and despairing as well. Attila shoved me aside, taking the photo and smiling. "Ooh. Dibs on the purple one." "Jupiter, her name is," the Boss said, "And for heaven's sake, we are not calling 'dibs' on important people we need to impress." "Whatever." Cassidy and Jessie had begun a screaming match over Saturn. "I give up." I muttered. "Same." James said. "Do you think the redhead would be into me?" "It'd be like Christmas!" James joked. "Hmm, maybe if she's immensely stupid, you can have her." I thought about the dance, and how Cassidy would almost certainly have Saturn in her arms by the end. *sigh* I have work to do. 


	3. Mars

**t for another two days.**You

**t call me Jup.**What-ever, Jup!I hate you.I love you too!Shut up.I think I like this pink one!I have to admit, it

**I was excited beyond words for this dance. Step one, make Saturn jealous. Step two, romance! Uh, no step three. Saturn is all I really want. **

**Okay, now for Jupitert know whose it is. **

** It**JupiterJupiterJupiter look up from your phone right now or I will kill -?Oh my God, is that for me?YES!t say a word, just grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom. I was practically bouncing up and down. Jupiter never wore dresses, and finding something so perfect, so her, was a rare occurrence.

She stepped out shyly.

t like it, I will do something evil and terrible and - GAH!I think it

** S MEANT TO BE TIGHT, YOU IDIOT!**Okay, okay, I

** I showed her the picture, which I had taken from Saturn and copied. s his name?**Botch? Biff? Oh, Butch. Yes, yes yes! That


	4. Jessie

t really want to help you with . Now, the blue one or the green one?I literally can

** m going green to match my earrings.**This does not compute. James leaving to find a non-dress ! Don

** ll surprise everyone and wear a dress too.**That wouldn

** Anyway, I think this is the dress. Its Class A, Is the bossm his least trusted employee (It need Saturn. Maybe all I want is James, to prove I can better Cassidy in some way. Shell be fuming! Seething! Hmm, she**James?Yes?What do you think is the best way to impress someone?I don

** Oh, yes. Plan G (for get): get Saturn, get James jealous, get James. **

** And get Cassidy in a furious rage for succeeding in both endeavours. God, it would kill that stuck-up loser to have someone pass her in any way. **

**This is going to be one dramatic dance.**


	5. Saturn 2

Oh my God, it's actually time for the dance. I step in with Mars and Jupiter, and all of Team Rocket is already there, Domino included. Before I can run over and say hello, two of the agents come up to me. "Hiiii!" says the blonde one. "I'm Cassidy! Nice to meet you!" "I'm Jessie!" says the one with whip-like magenta hair. "So, do you wanna, like, dance?" Cassidy says, twirling her hair around her fingers. "Um, no thanks..." I edge around the two girls and make a beeline for Domino. "Hi, I'm Saturn. Are you -" *stops self from saying cheesy pickup line* "Uh, Domino?" She giggles. "I am indeed, Commander Saturn." "Would you care to dance?" "Why, yes. Thank you for asking." Wow, that was pretty easy. Just then, I notice Cassidy and Jessie. They are ANGRY. Looking around the room, I see three other guys giving me dirty looks. I start to sweat a little. What did I do? Uh oh, one's coming over to me. I'm in trouble. "Hey, is that my girlfriend there?" *asdfghjkl abort* "Uh, yeah? I mean, sorry, I had no idea -" "Listen, buddy, it doesn't matter if you had 'no idea'. You gonna let go of her arm or what?" I did. Domino looked terrified at this monster of a boyfriend. "Tyson, please don't hurt him." "So what if I do?" "Well, he's actually kind of... nice?" "Oh, whoah, whoah, whoah. So he's a nice guy, hmm? That changes EVERYTHING!" Tyson said sarcastically. "I'll only destroy him a LITTLE BIT." "But-but-but-she-said-yes!" "I don't care, this is about teachin' YOU a lesson!" Tyson grabbed me by my tie and held his fist dangerously close to my face. "Wait!" Mars popped out of the crowd of people who were eager to see me get punched. "Don't hurt him, please!" "Gimmie two good reasons why." "Because-because-because-" Tyson's hand started movement towards my face and I braced myself... only to feel someone jump in front of me and get punched in her tiny, dumb, fragile mouth. I screamed like a girl. "MARS!" 


	6. Cassidy

This wasn't quite how the night was supposed to go down. I was supposed to seduce Saturn or Butch and live happily ever after, not see Saturn go after Domino and then nearly get punched in the face by Tyson, only to be saved by some puny redhead who took the blow for him. She crumpled to the ground, Saturn immediately on his knees beside her. "Oh my God, Mars, are you okay?" Well, the girl's nearly unconscious. How'd you think she's doing, smart one? "Jesus, you're so dumb all the time! I could have lived with being punched in the face, you know." Saturn had started to shake a little. Was he scared for her? He seemed kind of annoyed by her when they were in the hallway. Where were our bosses, as well? Did they really expect Tyson to not punch someone? Tyson, by the way, looks almost as scared as Saturn was. "Jeez, I would never hurt a girl, especially a cute one like that." Domino stormed up to him and slapped him in the face. "YOU IDIOT! I'm breaking up with you! How DARE you try to injure someone at a dance, especially the cute one!" "Domino -" "SHUT UP! I'm done with you." Domino screeched. She knelt beside Saturn and put her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we should call someone who has medical experience. Them or the police." Butch walked up to me and said, "This is weird." "Indeed. Wanna hit the food bar while everyone's obsessing over Marcie or whatever her name is?" "Sure." Jessie and James were there as well. James looked completely done with her, as she was crying a little and saying the night was 'ruined'. "Oh, hi guys. Um, Cassidy -" "Cassidy's here?" Jessie snapped her head up so she was staring me straight in the eyes. Instead of threatening to kill me, she motioned at me to come to her. At the same time, she shoved the boys away. "Look," she whispered, "I'm completely over this evening. I think we should get with Butch for you and James for me and forget Mars ever got punched in the face. "Oh, I am one step ahead of you." 


	7. Jupiter

Why am I not surprised Mars tried to Saturn? Look at her, shes staring into her eyes like theys actually kind of cute. He just whispered something to her - oh, wow, thats like, gross. For someone who said boys are icky, she sure seems to enjoy kissing him.

The girl Domino that Saturn was obsessed with is clearly giving up, because she stands and walks over to me.

m finished with all boys this here, and I haven

** s your name?** .I know. Saturn wouldn

** t really have a chance with him anymore.s lap and they were making out passionately. People had returned to dancing around them. **

** s logical enough. Are they serving drinks? I **

** t you underage?**Is that going to stop me?Uh, it wasn** Domino grinned evilly. **

** Saturn and Mars were now off the dance floor. They were sitting, giggling, in a chair. Saturn had gotten ice from the drinks stand, put it in a bag, and was icing her face and making out with her at the same time. It was mildly disgusting. **

** t kiss each other Domino giggled. **

** re cooler than everyone else I work with.**Who do you work with?Oh. Yeah. Just them?Here** I said by way of answering. **


End file.
